


Tidus & Yuna--Raise Your Banner [Music Video]

by Nikki_of_Spira



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/M, FFX-3, Inspired by Within Temptation, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_of_Spira/pseuds/Nikki_of_Spira
Summary: A music video of my favorite OTP from the Final Fantasy franchise, Tidus and Yuna, and done to Within Temptation's new song, Raise Your Banner. This video depicts what I'd expect of a story for FFX-3, if and when it's made. [Music Video]





	Tidus & Yuna--Raise Your Banner [Music Video]

**Author's Note:**

> I used some scenes from FFXIV, since I believe in the whole muliti-verse theory, but mostly because there's no videos or concept art of Joit from the novella, so I used the Ascians instead. Although it would be cool if Zodiark made an appearance in a FFX-3, but that's just me. Enjoy.


End file.
